


Date Night

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Spike on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or True Blood. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #109 Under the Stars on lj.
> 
> Warning: Talk of drinking blood.

Lafayette stared at the red liquid in the clear cup that Spike was sipping on, “Tell me that’s not…”

Spike shrugged, “It’s not so bad, if you heat it up first then turn it into an icee after adding some spices.”

“You have the weirdest eating habits,” Lafayette complained as he dropped down beside Spike, trying to ignore the fake blood slipping up the straw.

Spike held out his icee. Lafayette shook his head. Spike shrugged, dropped the icee and straddled him.

“You promised me a date.”

“You, me… the stars, what could be better?” Spike smirked into the kiss.


End file.
